Sonic Iblis
by Ready-Liver
Summary: A silver hedgehog peeks his head into battle when he meets with a certain blue hero. Who is he, and what does he want? And what does a princess have to do with all of this?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I own only own what parts of this story don't come from recent information of this storyline as these are my simple guesses of what will happen in the new Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game.****

**_Prologue_**

The cities were mounted to the ground as if poised by nails. Red glares of the apocalyptic flames grasped the night's air tightly. Below the old city ruins laid a few survivors of what happened five decades ago. It was at that time period that the dictator Dr. Robotnik had come into a mass play, and heroes faded to death.

One of the younger survivors born into the rain of chaos stood above the rest. He had been given a mission. A mission to leave his present time behind and venture to the past. The past that would be changed ever-so more when he arrived…

AN - It's short, I know. But it's the prologue and I don't mean to make my prologues vary long ever.


	2. Chapter 1

AN – Don't worry about any more disclaimers. Enjoy chapter 1.

Baron Von Beef Dip - Thanks, judging on all the information I have this should be interesting.

Sonic21541 - Beat you to it? I'd still encourage you to write a fic about the new game because it'll probably be different. Thanks for the review though!

Playstation14 - I was waiting for someone too... Oo

**_

* * *

Chapter 1_**

On the outskirts of a nearby city of water known as Soleanna the blue blur makes his quick and agile haste. Like a bullet he is seen in a flash and then gone. Only a blue streak creased the near grass blades. In mere seconds he was blazing toward his goal. The animal was an unstoppable train at this moment.

Approaching within a few feet of the entrance he stopped. The figure could be seen more clearly as the renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. A tall thin hedgehog with legs built for running. Walking forward toward two large gates the brown path of dirt stretched from its narrow length to a more widened opening. The city of Soleanna, truly remarkable.

As the hedgehog walked in people watched him. They knew at first site who he was and in front of him was the most important of all these people. A female dressed in white garments standing upright with her brown hair worn back so nicely.

"Sonic. I'm glad to see you could come." She smiled. Her eyes lifting to glimmer with shades of joy and yet a sadness too.

"It wasn't a problem really." Replied the hedgehog giving a simper to reply in his care.

"Come, I want to show you the palace."

Sonic shifted his legs into step behind the princess and her royal escorts. The escorts wore traditional robes that hooded their face to shield from a public light. The princess started up again in her speech, "It's really remarkable. The things you do. The thing you did…"

"Really, princess-" Sonic was cut off by the thin voice of the water city's princess.

"Please." She said, "There's no need to call me princess. Call me Elise."

"If you insist. All right Elise. There really is no reason to be thanking me. It was nothing, really."

"Maybe for you. But that attack was more then what my guards could handle." Elise turned and halted for a while. She made a quick smile that seemed signature to her looks, "Now, don't argue with me. If there is anything you need."

"Ok, but I'll probably only be here for the ceremony and then I'm off."

Elise looked disappointed, and Sonic knew it just by how she gazed down with a frown, "I understand."

"I'll come back after but I have some things to do, really."

They reached the palace soon enough. Elise gestured her guards away and then Sonic to come forward.

"The ceremony won't begin until late night. It's good Robotnik didn't get a hold of my Chaos Emerald."

"Eggman can't do anything while I'm around."

Elise sighed in comfort, "Then I'll see you later."

"I guess so." Sonic walked out the door and into the town.

When the heroic hedgehog was lone in the town he ventured farther from the palace then he thought he would have. The night was already falling with an orange tint. Dusk set its face upon the Earth with beauty. Then the darkness of a night came, whispering its secrets in the wind. A secret that didn't sound right to Sonic's ear, but at the time he couldn't hit what it was.

Sonic didn't want to be late and disappoint the princess. He knew that couldn't be changed though since the dark sky started with red and orange booms of fire works. The hedgehog could faintly hear Elise's voice so he knew that he would approach with a few minutes. Impatient minutes at that.

That's when it came however. A howl through the air that left destruction. One missile attacking the princess's ceremony directly. Sonic could see the flames grow brisk into the air. He knew danger was about, and startled by the affect went into a glimpse of shock. After he regained himself he rushed forward, around the people who were cowering for their lives.

Smoke swirled as mist in the air. Everything brushed as paint filtering the color of dark red and a mixed with a dirty orange, the tint of flames. Buildings fell over crumbling to the fallen ashes, this was the doing of Eggman as Sonic saw when he approached the demised doctor.

Sonic rushed as wind around Elise and then up onto a ridge. When he noticed Elise saw him he made his smile from his more calm determined eyes.

"Sonic!" Elise yelled up.

Eggman turned around from his bow, not the least of surprised. An egg himself he still looked malicious, "Ah, Sonic." He said gazing at the blue hedgehog, "I believe I have made plans just for this scenario."

"If you think your robots will be able to stop me, then forget it!"

"No. That'll be much more like the appetizer. I have planned a much more 'hazardous' event for you."

"Bring it on, I'll take on all your scraps of metal."

"You'll be surprised." Eggman moved his hand out, ordering three of his newest mechs out. His rival grinned with an unlikely loss, "Princess give me the emerald now!

Elise refused with ferocity. Like a tiger, her claws just wouldn't let go. Eggman pushed her aside with no remorse to gain total control of the situation. He lifted the emerald up with its green glow. Things became brighter when he inched forward toward the princess.

"Princess, you must know better then anyone that even with this single emerald I can cause a small portion of the Flames of Disaster."

Elise nodded scared of the piercing doctor Robotnik. She fumbled backwards in a small attempt to escape but still seemed paralyzed. Sonic wasn't in the essence at the time fore he had left in mind of fighting off the mechs Eggman initiated.

"Then allow me to show you its power!" Eggman raised the Chaos Emerald so bright into the air. Everything glowed and it was a morning brightness. The ground cracked and fire erupted in the cracks, "Come princess. We haven't the time to be wasting in this city of rubble."

He grabbed Elise and before any time was left to react, he had abducted her. Sonic looked back and saw this with hopeless eyes. Then a spite of anger flourished throughout his mind, determined eyes quickly renouncing themselves. The blue blur jumped upwards onto a broken building and flew into midair. From his station he curled into a ball and used a signature flying attack. The Homing Attack. With a strike combination all three sentry bots were destroyed. That was Eggman's plan all along though.

* * *

Shadow drove along a seemingly deserted pathway. His black jeep pierced the ground with rubber. At its current acceleration and speed it kept moving forward, unwilling to stop. Everything around seemed so similar to that of the setting in a dream. Lush green grass surrounded him, a nearby stream waded its soothing music of rush, and trees sprung from every inch of the ground. It was exactly like what he had felt yet none of it pulled together. He'd been noticing these similarities since he had been driving. 

The black hedgehog had a dream that scarred his mind. Everything was peaceful inside it. His difference in the dream world was his running though. An exaggerated running in the forest was what separated reality and dream, and there were some differences in the setting; but the plants were the same type; and animals. After what seemed like hours in his dream fire started up around. The grass burned like gas, it fed as food. Everything turned dark from a cloudy smoke and the fires blazed everything about. Odd as it may be, that dream put a dent in Shadow's brain.

Several more minutes passed as Shadow paved the path in front of him. A loud thrust banged the air about. A piece of metal floated through the sky, tinted in red paint with the design that could be only accomplished by a certain doctor. Now the black Shadow was certain something was wrong. Why would such demise be out this far? Nothing would fit together so the hedgehog pressed harder on the accelerator.

* * *

Sonic looked about. He could see everything star at him, the surrounding buildings that were broken to pieces and the many survivors. They all were shocked, and looked like ghosts with their pale white faces. The ceremony had been ruined by the ruthless hate of Sonic's rival. 

The blue hero looked at everyone with comfort. His face plowed through them with assurance that everything would be all right. Unbeknownst to him though, his face was being stalked by the unknown. It crept around on a higher ridge then he himself was on and watched him. The real chaos was only about to begin...

AN – I don't know if you'd consider this a cliff hanger or not… :P Anyways, I intend to have this story finished before the actual release of the game so keep checking for updates.


	3. Chapter 2

AN – Finally have Chapter 2. Well, hope you enjoy._**  
Chapter 2**_

_**"**I've finally found him… The Iblis Trigger…"_

Sonic stepped up and faced toward the direction he last saw Eggman's ship head off. His legs gripped the ground as claws. With what momentum was given he made a signature grin switched his hands past the flaming background and sped off like the wind. In only seconds he was bursting at half speed, broken road lying ahead of him. Destroyed cars that blocked various paths were no challenge for Sonic as he simply glided in the area of speed.

A building left a small gap but that was no distance this hedgehog couldn't cover. The whole beneath has Sonic jumped looked as if it never ended; never ending just like this madness. It made him think of the princess and made him even more determined to stop Eggman's doings. When he finally did jump it was, as he thought, no problem. Even at a intense speed, this was easy compared to some things Sonic had done before. So when even more obstacles such has abandoned cars in the debris appeared it was no problem. All of these things that intended to block Sonic's path were common. It was a war zone in what used to be Soleanna.

Racing away towards his nemesis, Sonic blasted off into faster speeds. The fires lit everything that used to be night, making it seem like day. Then it struck. A terrible darkness. A tornado that wasn't wind, but a swirl of bright colors complimenting red. Swirling at the hedgehog was a tornado of mass fire. This set Sonic into a faster pace, almost faster then he'd ever gone before. What he didn't know though, was anticipation. The doctor had planned all of this out and so, right in front of him in the distance, lied and army of mechs ready to arrest his pursuit.

Debris scattered everywhere but was no match for Sonic's quick awareness. Even as billboards aimed at him to deliberately attack him, he could run on with simple maneuvers. The whole event seemed more like a challenge of his skill over a rescue mission, training at that. A training mission that included death as an option. Sonic knew this now, he knew because he saw Eggman's mechs before him. Just waiting to stop him.

"_Eggman doesn't want me to stop him this time it seems. Looks like I'll have to work harder then I first thought. It's no problem though._" Thought Sonic as he jumped onto a piece of metal that created a bridge onto the broken forward concrete road ahead.

Three mechs floated in the way. Whatever they wished to accomplish, they would not. Sonic was as stubborn as a child, wanting his way; getting Elise back was his way. Slanting his body for his shoes to tightly lock to the ground he grinned in his blue fur. Sonic jumped and plat formed a burst of speed in a ball-like motion to sustain the destruction of one mech. The other two still remained. They closed up to make an apparent victory for the blue. Sonic spiraled onto the ground and with a break-dance-like motion kick both mechs to knock them down to the ground.

"I can't stop now." He said aloud, even if only he could hear himself.

Still standing, Sonic slipped into motion. It was as if he'd always been running and never stopped by the time he started up. However, this time the straight path seemed only to cross forward a few yard before quickly taking a curve. Upon this was a rugged building that had fallen to its demise. If flames hadn't been lit about, the chills that danced down Sonic's spine would have been cold and noticed. To the side of the structure were several broken shards of marble, a large end that pointed from the top. These pieces were no doubt once parts of the building. Sonic's immediate path was blocked, but that only provoked him into making a second plan.

The speedster continued forward, hitting the side of the building. A nearby pole pleaded for him to react with it. The hero placed his foot there and jumped up half of the 50ft barrier, stepping into a fast paced run directly after; running up what part of the building's outer wall remained. In mere seconds, he was atop with a clear site of what used to be a great city, a city of water. Now only fire engulfed in the area around, spitting rock from beneath where a lake once resided, and rising magma from beneath the Earth's crust. The sky resembled that of burning oil reserves. Below much like the past buildings in the central area of Soleanna broken remains of buildings existed. On the far side was a high ridge that peeked over him unlike anything else he had seen.

Sonic couldn't see the flying fortress had built and knew he had fallen too far behind. "_Damn it!_" He thought. How could the fastest, bluest, hedgehog in the world have missed the ship? He stood there still looking outward towards the cloudy sky, toward the endless night that still rested upon the Earth. At this time, he dropped on down into the city's surface ground to chase after the Egg Carrier.

Shadow was still racing towards the direction of the doctor's original location. His mind focused on one thing, and that was what Eggman was up to. The only way Shadow knew to find this out was to find the start of Eggman's area; and he knew he had found it. Once he saw signs of smoke and a bright orange coming just above a hill, he knew where that mad man had been. The black hedgehog skid across the dirt path like it was oil to ensure a quick route to wherever this place was. Quickly, he made such an imposing move stay on track while still slanting.

"_What's wrong with him?_" Shadow wondered in frustration. He never expected in his life for such a death riding attack. With no other choice he came closer to an open arch. Where a gate had once been it was now blown off. Shadow made his signature smirk and opened a compartment in his jeep that showed a green screen. The screen showed what looked to be a radar, the jeep's current condition, and control over a weapons system. It was about time he showed the rocket launchers weren't for show.

As Sonic scattered onto the ground those same mechs tried in vain to catch him. Maybe Eggman had installed new jets but they were still mere snails to Sonic. The hedgehog bounced off walls to initiate his maneuvers then curled into a midair sphere to commend an attack. This would take those mechs out with no problem. Chaining his attacks was also of the essence. Doing so would make it seem as if nothing were, as if the apocalypse that Eggman brought never stroke. When he landed, he'd simply keep on running.

Finally he came to a clearing, where the darkness of night was lifted. The fires ordered such an issue as for Sonic to see a new metallic design. It resembled that of a crab, with a fine dark red to coat it and silver circles on its outside. The legs were jointed to hold its wait. It contained various dents around the edges. The bots were not much shorter then him.

Sonic halted then watched them for a bit. They approached him rather slowly in attempt to attack him. One fired a red ball at him that glowed to no extent. It glowed faster and immediately Sonic knew what it was. He jumped in the air, landed on the top of the crab mech and jumped, breaking its inside circuits. Four others still remained. Sonic ran toward them and slid under the first to his right. The legs slightly loss balance and the mech stumbled into rumble behind. Sonic jumped in the air to fire himself at the open bot that seemed to beg for its mechanical life. The hedgehog wouldn't hold back and fired a trace of blue behind him. Like a bird he flew across the sky as ice. He fell upon his targets as a rock would destroying them in a chain of bounces that either crushed or cut out the inside circuits. The blue hero stopped and stood up. Just as he was about to dash off wards he heard a disruption behind him. Without hesitation, and on reaction, he turned around.

Behind him, a taller mech, not crab like, struggled to fire at Sonic. A green pulse of energy covered around the outer structure of the silver metallic being. Then it floated upwards and crashed to the buildings beside it. For certain, Sonic may have been dead had this not happened, but he didn't care about that at the moment. Sonic was focused on what this happening was. All questions were answered when behind the ridge of a ruin, a pair of orange eyes peeked out.

In front of Sonic now, was a tall hedgehog, only a little taller with the five quills that stuck above his head. Two larger quills extended from his back that refused to lean straight down, instead peeking off to the back even more. His chest was groomed in fur that followed along his neck and behind his head. What seemed most odd were his clothes. It looked so futuristic, his gloves especially. His gloves had lines of green that tinted the same as that glow of energy Sonic had seen earlier. His boots were black and tipped with cyan. A large white line started from the end of the black to the top. What outlined both colors together was a tint of silver. At the top near the cylindrical golden braces a bright red oval no larger then the end of a finger existed like a light. Sonic was more interested in this figure.

"Who are you?" Questioned Sonic.

"That is none of your concern, Sonic the Hedgehog." Replied the silver entity, "Now that I've found you though, you must be destroyed."

"Wait, destroy me?"

"You're the one who will cause the turmoil against others whether in your will or not does not matter, but stopping such a crisis does. Now enough talk, it's time to accept your new fate."

"Well, I don't know what it is you're talking about but don't think I'm just going to sit here and let you attack me. You'll have to catch me first." Sonic egoistically grinned.

"That won't be a problem." The nemesis moved his hand as to focus on one of the damaged crab bots Sonic had recently destroyed. Two were shielded by a green aura and then lifted up. Quickly they were fired at Sonic who had no time to do anything else but role out of the way. An explosion from the collision caused him to jump further. The silver hedgehog picked up a group of crates that had spilt out of an abandoned truck and lifted them at Sonic. He fired one at a time. The blue blur, nick named for speed, jumped up and flipped onto the top of one box. Then as another flew at him with primal rage he quickly ascended to the sky to get on top of another. A line of boxes was created that led to the other hedgehog. Sonic made his attack on the final crate but was caught as easily as everything else was by the green essence.

"And now, I have finally caught the Iblis Trigger." The hedgehog said as if talking to himself, "I'll make this quick."

Sonic grit his teeth together. They say your life flashes beneath your eyes just before you die, or before you think you're going to die. This was the same as Sonic, small glimpse of hope that treaded into his mind. It seemed as though nothing could save him now though. The blue Sonic struggled to break free but his mind was locked along with every ounce of his body. Then he heard something coming. He didn't think that this hedgehog heard it, but he knew it was there. It wasn't part of his delusional wishes, but a fragment of reality. From over the edges of a cliff roared the engine of a jeep. The jeep flew off and the familiar face was noticed… Shadow.

The black hedgehog noticed the blue counterpart in distress. Quickly like a knight gallantly saving a damsel he road his steed across the ruined cityscape. Shadow took aim and fired hungry missiles at this new hedgehog. It was a direct hit that left smoke. Sonic fell to the ground barely landing on two feet. He ran towards Shadow, surprised that he was even here, "Hey, long time no see."

Shadow left no reply. He was stunned by something Sonic was focused on. He was stunned by the fact of a simple whisper coming through the air. A secret he knew but didn't admit. That hedgehog had stopped every fragment of the missile. When the smoke cleared, he knew it to be true. All that was left was the black outline but that was enough to confirm it. Then a clear image of an angered being.

"Shadow I need to save-"

"Then go Sonic. I'll handle him."

Shadow opened one of his doors and Sonic saw that he was serious. Like an ant in a colony he was determined to face this hedgehog. Sonic stared blankly as a ghost. Shadow looked back and with only his eyes commanded the movement of Sonic. The hedgehog dashed like a wild animal to follow his nemesis's tracks , and save princess Elise. It was left as a question to his mind though, "_What is the Iblis Trigger? Who is that hedgehog?_"


	4. Chapter 3

AN – Sorry for the late update, I've had lots of school stuff due but that won't be a problem soon. I've worked hard on this chapter, and this story, so I hope you're liking it. :P, Anyways Here it is.

**_Chapter 3_**

"I don't recognize you." Said the silver hedgehog blankly.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Shadow stood firm. His quills as usual slanted up, except for his main limp one, His black fur streaked in red was a cruel combination of intimidation when combined with his frown. Neither showed a good side of emotion, no emotion in fact.

For a few seconds they stared at each other. No one wanted to make the first move. It was as if they were looking for sides of weakness, examining for their moves. Immediately the black hedgehog rushed at this new menace and threatened to hit by bringing his arm back. This would have been countered, had a punch been set off, however Shadow anticipated such and action; and like reading the alphabet he hit with a kick instead. His enemy stumbled back. Shadow stood with his arms down to his side, slightly shadowing the futuristic entity.

"Tell me something." He said, "Who are you."

"So you want to know?" He asked bluntly. Getting up, he dusted himself off, "My name is Silver the Hedgehog."

Shadow raised a brow, a bit intrigued by this. In this small interest he didn't let his guard down however. The black hedgehog offered more questions like he was interrogating Silver, "So your name is silver. It's obvious to me that you're not from this time period so speak up and tell me what's going on."

Silver made no sense of smirking, no sense of a grin. Instead he was a starving lion inside, starving for enough energy to attack. He knew though, that he must answer the questions in order to buy time and there was no deceiving this black, read streaked enemy, "I've come from the future to locate and destroy the Iblis Trigger, if you get in my way I will destroy you too. One more death isn't enough to conjure over millions."

"What?" Asked Shadow, now more shocked then ever. It felt to him as if he'd just learned the deceased walked his planet. Suddenly his heart raced like a stream of water, wondering on what Silver meant.

There was no time to think though, because Silver wouldn't allow it. Without wasting time he picked up another nearby crate and threw it at the black hedgehog. Shadow was given very little time to react and barely side stepped out of the way in order to dodge. Quickly he realized the answering of the questions was a diversion and for a second even doubted that the responses he'd gained were real.

Shadow looked for Silver but the hedgehog was nowhere in site. The darkness prevented him from seeing areas he normally would have, and the flames didn't light certain shadows. He was the prey, and Silver the predator. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling to be out in the open after all, especially when your enemy had the advantage and every spot was a blind spot. When the boulders came this proved to be right. They spoke their words of hate has they hit Shadow almost knocking him unconscious. The black body was carried into the air as if being hauled off to a prison. His feeling was a numb one, and he had no way of escape. Now Shadow remembered Sonic. How Sonic probably felt this. Silver looked up and knew that this could end Shadow, and broke him over the edge of various rocks.

"Like you, the Iblis Trigger shall fail." With that Shadow was dropped, and fell past the sight of Silver. Until the darkness devoured him Silver turned away and then stopped, "I will not fail. I won't let this happen again."

_Like a storm lightning connected with the ground. Distortion focused by a reaction that could only lead to the world's death. A funeral for all people it would be. Tornadoes of fire burst to pop bubbles of hope. Already many cities had fallen to ruin, leaving a clear trail of what would be a soon and undoubted ending building from the apocalypse._

Before it had been peaceful, but that was before everything else. All the things Silver had been told. That was before the fifty years that passed. The fifty years that promised a life in Hell, a life to be Hell. Everything was shrouded in darkness during these years. The years that immediately broke the emotionless to emotion.

Silver was raised into this time, born thirty years after the first activation. His training begun as just a young boy. It was noted that he had extraordinary enhancements in the wavelengths for an ESP user. Telekinetic powers had already been developing at that time, and it's strength was greater then any other. So when the time came, his first battle against the terrors came.

**Five Years Ago, Silver's Time**

There he stood, jumping into the air, only able to reach higher ledges by gliding on the air with psychic abilities. Silver didn't accelerate in speed as he did almost everything else, but this made him no easy target. He was more so like a chameleon, not fast but his techniques saved him from needing anything else. He was a savior to the other survivors, and according to some manuscripts the one who would save the world's population from tormenting minds such as Eggman.

It was because of him that they were in this mess. He now dominated the world with nothing to stop him. A dictator was what he was. He had such ideas to killing complete populations just for his own wants. Eventually, these became not fantasies, but true realities. So without the opposition he originally was forced into, Eggman dominated Earth. It was as if he knew just how to complete this, as if he knew what needed to be done in order to destroy the world.

With this history came a present time. Silver fighting for humanity as an animal mother does for their child. Was it his determination that focused such a good point, or the mere fact that he had a possible ability to stop this? Silver didn't know, nor did he care, as survival was the only thing that flooded his mind. When he stared at the creature that blocked him like a barrier it seemed almost impossible to destroy. This was his first time against the beast as well, but Silver was confident as could be.

Finally a battle engaged. The rushing mountain of fire sprouted its four arms and with a single breath gave a loud tone of flames to the air, allowing a feast for oxygen. Everything around seemed to be shrouded in an orange color that devastated even the most courageous of heroes. Silver made no time to think and rolled to the side. He focused desperately on a nearby boulder tossing it at the beast the cause a loud roar in the air. It wasn't a roar of pain though, more so a roar of anger; as when one does so while being irritated. The massive monster looked directly at Silver sending signals of tuned intimidation. Silver made an unwanted sweat that was clenching onto his heart.

The creature stationed itself to leave no room for Silver's escape. The hedgehog had no way to move and was stuck between a large unstable cliff that led a 200-foot drop into a molting pit of lava that hissed upwards. Perhaps rolling the way he did wasn't the smartest move because now he was stuck in this one spot waiting for a beastly attack of anger. It didn't come however; maybe it was because Silver saw things as slowed down in his mind, yet everything still was at full pace outside his mental contraption. Outside, three large specs of the concrete from the ruined city lifted to face Silver.

When everything returned to his conscious it the rocks fired and came directly at him. Silvers stopped the pieces of road in midair surrounding them with a green essence that complimented his strength. This was soon known to be a small diversion however, a diversion that led Silver to know what was above. A large old building that still remained in tact was being forced into midair and then directly at him. Silver's specs of concrete made their advancement towards the flying structure. On impact it created a most expected collision that left only smoke and shards of eroded concrete shrapnel to fall down.

He jumped down to make a more aggressive avoidance. Landing next to a near by rock that plat formed against the edge of a cliff Silver hid, away from the site of this fiend. How was he to be expected as a hero? If he failed so vaguely, what was to be expected in the future? This task that had been given to him was too much to just simply set to waste. So many lives were at stake. So many lives were depending on him solely…

As Silver made his way past the cliff where he'd thrown the black barrier off, sounds of thunder made their way. Rain was certain to make way, not enough to set ease of the flames however. At the first strike of lightning rain danced to the ground, it danced so nicely that for once in his life silver felt a small presence of happiness. The cool feeling was almost unknown to him, as he'd rarely felt its presence. It drenched him with that wet smell and sang him that soothing song.

Quickly though, this sensation was ended as on the second strike of lightning which made way only a few minutes after the first a faint image appeared flashed in white. It was too familiar for him. "_Can it be?_" Thought silver… It was just who he thought. A certain frown ran along the tan mussel of a hedgehog that left itself dark as night even in the day. Silver made a hesitant gasp.

"Surprised?" Shadow asked bluntly.

Silver quickly caught himself. His usual expression retained itself, "I didn't expect you to survive that fall, but I didn't expect you to be defeated so easily."

Shadow made no other remark to Silver. Though he looked exhausted, most likely from a long climb back up. It was then that he ran forward to initiate battle with Silver again who was ready. Shadow pushed a kick forward while the silver hedgehog blocked by simply raising his arm. He grabbed the black nemesis leg and tossed him to the rubble about. Bricks collapsed onto his face, writing their signatures as they did. Shadow wouldn't give in though, his devotion to stopping Silver was incredible.

When the bricks that were on him fell to the ground his enemy turned around swiftly. He simply placed his hand up and slammed Shadow into the wall that he'd once laid upon. The black body fell to the ground with tears of sadness poring upon him. Silver made his motion to turn around so that he could pursue Sonic. Aloud above the darkness of rain he said the few words that either Shadow heard or didn't, it didn't matter, "You'll see why this needs to be done." And then he walked off and left Shadow alone to reside beneath a ruined city….


End file.
